Shopping with Nik
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU. Rebekah and Caroline go on a shopping trip and Klaus tags along with them.


**Shopping with Nik**

 **by Erin Salvatore**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

 _ **Note: Hey, guys! Yeah, this stand alone one shot came to me on a whim. The plot centers on Caroline and Rebekah going shopping and Klaus comes along for the ride. It's also an AU, where nothing hurts. No spoilers, just sit back and enjoy!**_

 _ **LET THE STORY BEGIN!**_

 **K** laus sat at his easel, dipping into his paints and working on a new painting he had been working on for the past several weeks. The subject, of course, was Caroline. Then again, since he loved painting the blonde vampire, it came as no surprise when she became a subject of his art yet again. While he was going about his task, his advanced hearing detected the sound of laughter through the corridors of the mansion. His curiosity piqued, he left his painting where it was for the time being and followed the sound until he came to the parlor, where he found the source of the laughter – Caroline and Rebekah were standing by the fireplace and laughing about something one of them said. While he liked the fact that his girlfriend and sister were getting along, part of him wondered what their laughter was _really_ about.

Before long, Klaus decided to make his presence known. "And what is so funny over here?"

Rebekah stopped laughing and looked at her brother, a smile on her face. "Oh, nothing, Nik. Caroline and I were just having a conversation. You know, girl stuff."

Klaus gave his sister an incredulous look. "Come on, Rebekah, tell me what you were laughing about when I came in."

"If you must know, Caroline and I were planning on going on a little shopping spree."

"There, that wasn't so hard," said Klaus. "But, I fail to see the humor in that."

"It was funny because we were planning on using your credit card," said Caroline. "We know that you have more than enough money to pay for whatever we want to buy." She smiled at him when she saw the look he was giving her. "If it's going to bother you that much, you can come along."

Klaus looked from Caroline to Rebekah and then back to Caroline again. He wasn't sure just what to expect, but if he did go along with them on their excursion, he'd be able to defend them against any foolish idiots who tried to flirt with them.

"You know, maybe I will accompany you on your shopping trip," he said. "That way, any stupid man who tries to flirt with you will have to answer to me."

"Nik, please," said Caroline. "You know that you're the only one I want. Besides, I can easily defend myself." She gestured toward Rebekah. "We can _both_ defend ourselves."

"You might as well let him protect us, Caroline," said Rebekah. "He's not going to be satisfied unless he knows for sure that we're safe. It's in his nature as not only my brother but also as your boyfriend."

Caroline sighed, knowing that the blonde Original was right. Klaus wasn't going to be satisfied unless he knew that the two most important women in his life were protected. She looked at Klaus then, who was smirking at her.

"All right, Nik, we'll let you be our bodyguard." She got an idea. "In fact, I'll make sure that nobody flirts with _you_. It's only fair."

Another smirk appeared as Klaus replied, "I'd love that." He kissed her. "Let's not waste any time, shall we?"

 _Later…_

Caroline and Rebekah walked through the square, their shopping bags in hand. Klaus followed them, carrying two more shopping bags. He had bought some art supplies, planning on making some new drawings when they got home. So far, no one had tried to flirt with the girls, and no one tried to flirt with him either.

It was during the trek that Klaus saw a store that was different from the other stores. He smirked, getting an idea. Just because he was joining the girls on their trip, it didn't mean that he couldn't at least buy something for them as well. Without a word, he went inside to see what they had to offer.

No sooner did he do that than Rebekah realized that her brother wasn't following them and got Caroline's attention. "I think Nik left us."

"He did?" she replied. "Where did he go?"

Rebekah looked around until she saw the new store. "I think I know where. He was following us until we past that store." She placed her hands on her hips. "What could he _possibly_ be looking for in there?"

"I don't know, but it's not a store for men," said Caroline. "There's dresses and stuff and..." Her blue eyes widened. "I _knew_ it! He's going to buy us something. Damn it, why didn't I see it before?" She shook her head. "Just when I think I've got that man figured out, he goes and does something like this."

Rebekah smiled. "Welcome to being in a relationship with my brother. You never know just what he's going to do next, so you have to be one step ahead of him."

"There's never going to be a dull moment, is there?"

"Definitely not," said Rebekah. "But, don't worry, if you can always come to me if you have any questions and I'll try my best to answer them. I've known Niklaus for centuries and I know everything there is to know about him."

"Thanks, Bekah," said Caroline. "I appreciate it."

Rebekah was about to answer her when Klaus was seen coming out of the store he had stepped into, carrying two bags in his hand. He had placed the bags he had gotten from the art supply store in his right hand so he could carry the new bags in his left hand. The girls watched him and when he got closer, Rebekah spoke first.

"Niklaus Mikaelson, you crafty dog. You planned this, didn't you?"

Klaus smirked at his sister. "Would you hold it against me if I said yes?"

"No, we won't," said Caroline. "Though, you really didn't have to buy something for us."

"Oh, come now, Caroline," said Klaus. "You should know by now that I love to spoil my girls. You bought things for yourselves, I bought for myself, so it's only fair that I buy something for you."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "You're just full of surprises. But, I suppose that's something I'm going to learn to appreciate over time." She kissed him. "We're going to love the things you bought for us, no matter what they are."

Klaus returned her kiss and pulled her to him, deepening the kiss. Rebekah watched this and couldn't help but smile. After centuries of being alone, her brother finally had someone to make him happy. She then cleared her throat to get their attention.

"If you two love birds are through, maybe we should get something to eat before we go home."

Klaus and Caroline pulled back from their kiss and looked over at Rebekah, nodding and following after her as she went toward the Grill, locking arms with each other.

 _ **Note: Hope you've enjoyed this one shot!**_


End file.
